Video slot games are known. In those games, a number of virtual reels are typically presented side by side in an interface simulating a physical slot machine. Each virtual reel in those games typically includes a number of virtual slots associated with various symbols. The virtual reels may be “rotated” by the players of those games through the interface. The symbols shown in the positions on the reels visible at the end of a turn, or “pull,” may be referred to as the “pull outcome.” Winning symbols, e.g., matching symbols are typically assessed across multiple paylines on the virtual reels in those games. The winning symbols typically result in a player winning an amount of compensation, i.e., a payout (typically real-world money and/or credits). A pull outcome in those games may comprise multiple winning symbols resulting in separate payouts. Those games typically aggregate such separate payouts in the pull outcome into a combined payout for distribution to the player.